scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
North Dakota and the Never Ending Road
North Dakota and the Never Ending Road is the fifth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries in the 50 States. Premise Scooby and the gang are driving to South Dakota. They stop at a store in North Dakota to buy some snacks. A man warns them that the road to South Dakota never ends. The gang doesn't believe him. But, the man is right! Synopsis The gang arrives at North Dakota. Scooby and Shaggy point out a snack shop. The gang enters it. The snack shop is filled with snacks. A man is sitting in a chair. He tells the gang North Dakota has a never-ending road. The gang doesn't believe him. They get their supplies and head to the road. Soon, the gang has been driving for hours. Fred takes out his phone to see how far they've gone. They haven't moved an inch?! Suddenly, a skeleton driver rides past them. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. The van soon runs out of gas. The gang exits and gasps. A group of gangsters are pointing swords at them. Fred thinks it's strange how the gangsters have swords, but he still freaks out. Suddenly, the skeleton driver rams into the gangsters and drives off, laughing evilly. A man runs up to the gang. His name is Jake McSkate. He tells them to watch out for the things that haunt the road. Suddenly, a floating giant ant appears. It spits a hundred skeleton drivers. The gang and the man hop in the van. The man drives them to a town. At the town, the gang enters an inn. Suddenly, a creature made of rocks breaks in. He snaps his finger and crushes the inn with rocks. The gang escapes. "Watch out for the insane rocks too," a voice echoes across the town. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. A woman appears. She's holding a grappling hook. The woman smiles and takes her head off. She's headless. "Run if you want!" the woman's head says. "But I’ll always see you!" She tosses the head on Scooby's back. "I'll track you!" the woman's head yells. Scooby tosses it half way across the road. Fred looks at his phone. They still haven't moved an inch. Fred tells Velma. Suddenly, twenty skeleton drivers and four sword-holding gangsters appear. They laugh evilly as they chase the gang. Fred tosses his phone about one hundred feet ahead. When he picks it up, they still haven't moved an inch. Fred realizes the gangsters, headless woman, and skeleton drivers are all gone. In front of the gang is a giant demon, one-hundred feet tall. He spits on Shaggy. Shaggy stands up and runs away, followed by the rest of the gang. Every footstep they take, a cobra appears and starts chasing them. The giant starts running. The gang finds themselves back on the road. They sit down to talk about the mystery. Fred says no matter how far they go, they haven't moved an inch. Velma knows what to do. She picks up her phone and calls a number. "Hello?" a voice asks. "I want you to shut down all power in North Dakota to save my life," Velma says. "What?!" the voice says, "alright, but for only a minute." Suddenly, the world around the gang vanishes. They find themselves in a room in the snack shop. They exit the room and the power turns back on. The gang blames the man who told them about the road. They say he wanted to stop the gang from ever solving mysteries again. The police come and take the gang away. Suddenly, the headless woman appears. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo," Scooby moans. Cast and characters Villains *Never Ending Road Suspects Culprits Locations *North Dakota Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff